PromDreams
by Santana Mikaelson
Summary: PROM NIGHT!Everyone in Mystic Falls are celebrating the prom night.Or not.Klaus and Caroline realize something about their relationship and Damon is having a hard time trying to convince Elena to turn it back on.A return,a realization,a declaration of love,a reunion,a death a move to New Orleans and a lot of action.Only for Klaroliners and DE'rs.
1. Chapter 1

PROM

Caroline is sitting at a table watches Matt and Rebekah dancing it they look so cute together she seemed to have fun not like her,sitting alone,thinking about what Elena did to her,with a drink,waiting for somebody to come and ask her to dance with .She took a riscy decision by calling would probably laugh at her and dump her like everyone else looked down,at her shoes trying to hide a tear was always the second choice,the back up she saw a pair of shoes in front of lift her was Klaus!She was pleasantly suprised:

Caroline:Klaus!You come!

Klaus:You asked me to come I wrong?

Caroline:I just didn't expect you to on the other side...Never mind.

Klaus:You look beautiful!Why hasn't anyone asked you to dance?

Caroline:I..I don't know.I mean obviously I'm everyone's second and Stefan are running behind Elena,Matt is dancing with Rebekah,Tyler left me,So you are the only one that I left with.

Klaus whispered;You are my first choice, love(smiling awkwardly)

Caroline:What did you say?(smiling awkwadly too)She obviously heard that but she didn't want to admit that she likes him was Klaus!He killed all this people.

for a dance?

Caroline:Yeah,sure.

She lefts the drink on the table and goes on the dancefloor with Klaus.

Elena is with Damon outside the are walking without talking to each looked annoyed,he looked sceptical.

Elena:What is it so important that you need to tell me somewhere quiet?

Damon:You know that I love you right?I think that you know that but you don't give a shit right you don't care about anyone or anything except your shelf.

Elena:So,what's your point?That I'm a psychotic bitch who only cares about hershelf?Cause in that cause I know!

Damon:I wasn't gonna said this like that but 's the thing:You take the cure,you become human,you have your feelings back and we know the truth,or you turn your emotions back on and we know the 's your choice.

Elena:Stop!I don't need another bad lecture about taking the cure you is who I am NOW!

Damon:Elena,you don't want to be like that.

Elena:You don't know what I want.

Damon:Elena,if you keep doing this I won't have another option.

Elena:Another option?What do you mean?

Damon:Now!

Stefan attacks Elena with a vervain falls asleep as Damon catches her before falling to the ground and whispers to her ear:I'm sorry.

PROM

As they approached the dance floor a blues set the couples dance offers his hand to Caroline.

Caroline:You can't be serious!

Klaus:I'm more than on,don't be such a killjoy.

Caroline:Ok,fine.(pretending to be angry)

She places her hands around his neck as he places his on her touch is like wants to kiss beautiful eyes are piercing hers...Don't you ever think like that ever have or unleast had Tyler thought thinking of it,their faces aproche,ready for a are so close.A war inside Caroline:Kiss him says her heart!Don't says her brain!Her desires are more share a beautiful ,tender but passionate kiss in front of was like nobody else was suddenly:

Stefan:Caroline!?

Caroline and Klaus separate instantly

Caroline:Omg,Stefan!

Stefan:Are you comming with us or will you stay?

She thinks about it for a second and then decides

Caroline:Nah,I will can leave.(looks back at Klaus with an awkward smile)

Stefan:Ok,goodnight.

Stefan leaves as Caroline and Klaus look at each other was the perfect first kiss and they knew it.

Caroline:So,what's next?

Klaus:I have an idea!Let's go,take your coat!

Caroline:Where are we going?

Klaus:It is a surprise!

They leave the dance together.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE(Basement)

Elena is on the opens her sees Damon in front of starts to get up.

Elena:Oh...oh!What happened?Why am I here?

Damon:Stefan vervained are here to get your humanity you can choose not turning it on and take the 's your choice,Elena.

Elena:Please,you don't even have the has let go of me or else...

Damon:Or else what?You will stole our clothes?Com'on I learned what you did to Caroline.

Elena:What I'm doing with Caroline is none of your if you excscuse me I'm leaving.

Elena took a step ahead but Damon blocked her way out.

Elena:What the hell are you doing?

Damon:You can't go are not allowed to leave the besament until you got the cure or your humanity back.

Elena:What?You are not allowed?Who do you think you are my mother?If you think that I'm scared of you and I'm gonna sit down here and chit chat talk with you well you 're wrong.

Damon:I'm glad that you already know the plan.(Smiles to Elena)

Oh and I forgot,here is a blood bag for you.(Throws the blood bag to Elena)

Elena:So you are just going to leave me here all alone?

Damon:Why are you scared of ghosts?(Sarcasticly)

Damon walks out the door and locks behind looks angry.

Damon:Goodnight Elena


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and Caroline are at her sits on the are both laughing.

Caroline:Care for a drink?

Klaus:Sure.

Caroline grabs a bottle of sits back on the couch with drink from the same bottle and after a few minutes they are both both laugh.

Caroline:Now that we are both drunk and friends I want to tell you something.

Klaus:What is it love?

Caroline:I don't love Tyler anymore.I don't care about not at all.I want someone more..more like...you.

Klaus(surprised):Ok,I guess that you shoudn't have drink that much.

Caroline:But I'm telling the trut.I lake ya.

Klaus:You mean you like me?

Caroline:Yeah whatever.I just want to kiss 'on!

Caroline grabs Klaus from his kisses him :

Tyler:Caroline?!

Tyler is back with some of his luggages at Caroline's front door.

Caroline:Oh not again!Why do you have to interropt me every single time that I'm having fun!

Tyler:So you want me to live?

Caroline:You should have never came about me Tyler.I don't love you!

Tyler:As you wish!(He leaves furius Caroline's house.

Klaus reaches the front door,where Tyler has left a decides to give her the letter.

Klaus:Caroline,Tyler left a letter outside the fr...

Caroline has felt asleep on the stops a moment and looks at is like an angel,Klaus caries her in her lies her at her stays a little,jut watching his angel.A little longer than he sun rises sneaks out the back door so Liz won't hear him.

Mystic Grill

Damon is sitting on a bar stool drinking comes

Elijah:Can I sit(points Alaric's ex sit)

Damon:Not there(points the other sit next to him)You can sit there.

Elijah goes and sits next to him.

Elijah:Damon,why did you tell me not to sit there?There is nobody sitting.

Damon:For you but for me someone is still there

Elijah:You misses him right?He was your best friend.

Damon:Yeah but for your sister that meant nothing.(awkward silence)

Damon:Why are you here?To talk to me about Ric that in fact your sister killed?

Elijah:No I'm here to make a deal with you.

Damon:With me?What a surprise!So what is it about?

Elijah:The cure and familiar?(Damon is obviously interested)

Damon:The cure?The same cure that Katherine has?

Elijah:The same cure that Katerina had.

Damon:Let me guess:You learnt the truth behind the lies she has told you,torture her to death and she gave it to is no other way for Katherine to give something she has especially like the cure for vampirism.

Elijah:Actually Katerina gave it to torturing just handed it to me.

Damon:And?

Elijah:I will give you the cure and you will give it to Elena.

Damon:That easily?You are really going to give me the cure for Elena?Without any price?

Elijah:Elena is or unleast was a friend to compassion is really a she has change to a...how can i say it seemly...

Damon:Bitch?

Elijah:You can say it like this.I want her to be happy and live with her true love in that case me I know a lot about sire bonds and they are all created out of human love.I'm talking about the vampire sire hybrid sire bond are all about loyalty to their masters,who released them from the pain of becoming werewolf.

Damon:So,are you saying that her feelings are real?

sister Rebekah is almost convinced not to take the cure.I will convice her to forget about the do we have a deal?

Damon's phone is ringing before answering to Elijah

Stefan:Hey,how is it going?Did she wake up?What is she doing now?

Damon:Slow yes she did and second I don't know I'm out.

Stefan:What!?Damon she is a vampire with no humanity she is Silas is somewhere out might get in trouble.

Damon:Ok Stefan I got this.I will go home ok?(Hangs up the phone)

Damon:I gotta go.I will think and I will call ?(He leaves Mystic Grill)

Forbes House

Caroline wakes looks at the is My God I'm late!She then she remembers that is she sees a note next to her:

Dear Caroline,

Sorry I left so soon but you fell asleep.

I carried you to your bed in case you are

Night I had the time of

my life.

Love,Klaus

Caroline starts to remember:The !Oh my God Tyler came back and I...I told him to ...he...Klaus and I... My God!Well I guess it's time for a wears her clothes,takes her car keys and leaves.

Basement

Elena is sitting alone at the bed,throwing and then catching a tennis she feels a cold wind.

Elena:Com'on Damon,I know this is playing games with me.

Silas/Shane:Actually I'm not Damon.

Elena turns and she see Shane.

Elena:Shane?I thought you were dead.

Silas/Shane:I'm not ,this is difficult so I will give you a hint:I'm a 2000 year old warlock looking for revenge for his lover.

Elena:Silas.(kinda scared)I finally mee my brother's killer.

Silas:It was an .I'm not here to talk about that sweerheart.I'm here to make a deal with you.

Elena:A deal?With me?Are you kidding me?

Silas:No,I'm not kidding you.I'm telling you the truth.

Elena:What kind of deal?

Silas:The cure for your freedom.

Elena:Aww how sweet,but I don't got the cure.

Silas:But your boyfriend does.

Elena:Damon has it?How?I thought that Katherine had it.

Silas:That's rght! Elijah is mang a deal with Damon about it.

Elena:So what do you want me to do?  
Silas:In 2 days Damon will give you the cure unleast you have your humanity back are going to pretend about your humanity;that it is back will ask him for the will take it and I will do the rest.

Elena:Eas.

Silas:I'm glad you find it easy!Do we have a deal?

Elena:Yes!But i have one condition; you won't hurt him okay?

Silas:As you wish.(Silas hears a noise)He is back!Act normal ok?I will tell you about the details tomorow.(disapears)

Elena sits back on the bed and continues playing with the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikaelson Mansion

RING,RING!Klaus opens the sees Caroline and smiles.

Klaus:What a pleasant suprize!

Caroline:Seriously?Tyler came back and I told him to leave and you didn't do anyting to stop me?How could you Klaus?This is the lowest thing you've ever done!

Klaus:Easy,love!First would you like somethink to drink?(Caroline enters)

Caroline:Stop plaing it nice!You compelled me to kiss you!

Klaus laughs.

Klaus:I did what?(Continues laughing)

Caroline:You made me kiss you!You compelled me!

Klaus:Please,you begged me for a one kiss!

Caroline:I was drunk,okay?And you took advantag of that!

Klaus:Let me tell you something sweetheart:No vampire is that drunk.

Caroline:You are disgusting!

Klaus:And you are a glorious Familiar?Com' on admitted! You liked it didn't you?

Caroline:I lov...No...Yes...No!Well that's not the should leave!Now!(Klaus continues sitting while he's laughing)Wait a minute!This is your house!I'm leaving!

Klaus:Have a good day,love(As Caroline leaves)

Basement

Damon opens the is suprised seeing Elena playing with a tennis ball doing looks at him for a moment.

Elena:Well, phsycotic boyfriend that locked me in the basement.

Damon(smiles)It's noon and I'm sure you're starving,so I brought you something(Damon throws her a bottle with blood)It's fresh.I just got it for ya.

Elena:How sweet of you!What do you want?

Damon:Nothing.I brought you food and some stuff in case you get bored.(He puts next to the bed a carton full of books,magazines,her iPod,etc)And this (he puts next to her Jer's ring)

Elena stares at the ring for a while.

Damon:I've got some works to do now.I'll be back by dinner time.

Elena:Yes,mom by eight o' clock i'll be sleeping.

Damon:You are being ,have fun!(Leaves)

Elena takes the ring and continues looking at it.

Bennet House

Caroline knocks the door like a maniac.

Bonnie:Comming!Caroline?What a pleasant surprise!

Caroline:Stop doing this!This is the second time you are telling me this in one day!Com'on!

Bonnie:Second time?What do you mean Caroline?(Caroline enters and Bonnie closes the door.)

Caroline:I will tell you everything but first can you bring me some water?

a minute.(Bonnie returns with a glass full of tells her everything,about the kiss,the dance, is shocked)

Bonnie:Wow!So how was it?

Caroline:How was what?

Bonnie:The kiss.

Caroline:It doesn't matter.

Bonnie:Caroline,some months ago I ended up in the same convertation with look,there she is,in love with Damon.

Caroline:Oh com'on!Everytime you or someone else compares me with Elena.I'm nothing like her.I thought you will understand me but I was I've got some works to do,so now I'm leaving.(She leaves as Bonnie shouts "Wait".Caroline is now in her was right about one thing:Elena would knew what to I guess it's time for another visit,Caroline thought.

Basement

Elena listens to hears someone calling her name.

Elena:Com'on Damon!I know it's you,I don't want to play games with you.

Jeremy:Elena!

Elena:Jeremy?!(starts crying)I...I can't believe this is really you(hugs him)Can you feel this?

Jeremy:Yes!You can finally see me and hear me!I was with you all the time!I tried so hard to make you see me and finally you can!Elena,why are you doing this?

Elena:What?

Jeremy:Being isn't my sister aren't my sister and Alaric might still recognise you but I don't.

Elena:I did this because of you.I was so sad when you were gone for good,but now I can see you!I promise Jeremy,I will change just for you.I promise,i promise!

Caroline:Elena?

(Elena wakes up.)

Elena:I can't believe it was just a stupid do you want?

Caroline:I want an...advice.

Elena:After what I did to you,you are back here trying to bring the old Elena back with such a lame excuse?

Caroline:I'm talking seriously Elena.

Elena:Ok,so what's your problem?

Caroline tells her everything about Klaus and seems to be interested now.

Elena:So,your problem is that you love Tyler but you have feelings for Klaus the same you kiss him in front of you got drunk with let's not forget that you dance with him and he picked you a kinda remind me me long time my advice?Make a before it's too late and you lose him forever.

Caroline:Thanks a lot.

Elena:Oh and because we are talking and I'm playing it nice,it's not because I want to be friends with you again.I'm doing this cause I'm knows maybe your feelings for Klaus mean something more than you thought.

Caroline:Did you love him?Damon?

Elena:More than you can imagine.

Caroline smiled and wondered:Why is Elena being nice to her after all that she has done to her?She is not buying that her boredom caused sits starts reading a book that she've found under the was "Moby Dick",the book Alaric was reading long time started reading was was indeed boring and Elena fell asleep.

Kol:Elena!

Elena:Kol?What the hell are you doing here?

Kol:I came for a darling!I can't hurt you saddly even though I want too.

Elena:What do you want Kol?

Kol:I want to say some things to no1:Now that you've gone all bad,I think that you are finally showing your real face.

Thing no2:You are a bitch and you will die and when you will,I will make you dead a living no3:See?Told you so about Silas!Now you and the rest of the gang are in a really big trouble.

Elena:That is all?Cause I don't have time for jerks like you.I've got some works to do.

Kol:As you more thing:When you see my brothers and my sister,can you tell them that I'm sorry and I miss them?I would really apreciate this.

Elena:Why would I help you?

Kol:Because you owe me,you bitch!And when Silas breaks the veil,I'll be back and I will take ,for now.(Kol disappears and Elena wakes up)

Elena:Stupid book!(Throws the book away)

Silas:So?

Elena:Silas!You scared me!

Silas:So what do you think?

Elena:What I think about what?

Silas:My gift to you

Elena:What gift?

Silas:I put magic on the ring and now you can see dead might seem that it's just a dream but you saw Kol and Jeremy for real.

Elena:Thanks?

Silas:You are is the big day okay?Remember the plan.I gotta go now.I've got some...staff to you tomorow dear.(Silas dissapears leaving Elena alone once again.

She took the ring from the floor(She droped it when Silas appeared)and she wore it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikaelson Mansion

Caroline knocks the door while thinking what Elena told opens the door.

Elijah:Caroline!Com' in!

Caroline:Actually,I'm here to see he here?

Elijah:He didn't tell you?He is going to New Orleans for a week with Tyler's friend to help her find some information about her werewolf?

Caroline:Hayley?The evil slut werewolf that snapped my neck some weeks ago?

Elijah:Yes, ,do you want to tell me something so I can tell it to my brother?

Caroline:No,just...When did he left?

Elijah:One hour might have arrived.

Caroline:Thanks,a lot Elijah.

Elijah:It's ok are you going by the way?(As Caroline is unlocking her car)

Caroline:To New Orleans

Caroline disappears as she makes a call to the airport:

Travel Agend:How can I help you?

Caroline:I want a ticket for the next fly to New Orleans.

Travel Agend:Your name?

Forbes.

Travel Agend:We have a you take it miss Forbes?

Caroline(to hershelf):This is so 's never gonna work!

Travel Agend:What did you say miss?

Caroline:Nothing.I will take it.

Travel Agend:Okay,you are flying in 1 should hurry.I hope you enjoy your flight.

Caroline:Thanks(Closes the phone and continues driving,faster)

New Orleans

Klaus is is in New Orleans with looks annoyed cause Hayley is asking him all the time:Are we there?,How far is it?He stops at a red phone rings

Klaus:Big Brother!

Elijah,Nicklaus,Caroline passed from you mansion.I was there with she didn't show ,she wanted to talk to I asked her why she didn't look well by the was in her mind.

Klaus:Caroline?(He smiles)She was looking for me?

Elijah:Wait there is more.I asked her where is she going and she replied me to New Orleans.

(Klaus seems to be more than happy now)

Elijah:Nicklaus?

Klaus:Yes brother?

Elijah:Are you alright?

Klaus:Sure

Elijah:Ok,I gotta go now came out from the shower.

Klaus:Goodbye .

Klaus closes the phone.

Hayley:What hapenned?

Klaus:Can you shut up for a moment?

Hayley:Make me.(She wants a is close to are ready to kiss when he pushes her back to her looks smiles evily.)

Hayley:Where are we going?Your vacation home is not this way.

Klaus:To the airport.

Hayley:Why?

Klaus:I've got to see someone more important than you.

Hayley seats back annoyed with Klaus's answer.

Kol is holding hold a is alone,running away from dead enemies are chasing falls in the "friends" are around her shouting "Elena must die!" or "You are a monster!You must die" Even her mother,her father,Jer and John are around her shouting the and Damon are next to are holding says "You fooled us!Now you must die".Elena looks for some her loving Damon is against says "Elena,I wish we could've differently but there's no other played with your friends(points at Caroline and Bonnie)want you finally show to us your real you..." Elena says "No,Damon.I'm sorry!I'm really sorry!I will change!I love you!Don't do this to me!" Damon looks at her for a moment. "I'm sorry.I wish I could believe ,I can't" Kol tooks a throws it to starts burning into flames shouting:NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elena:Nooooo!I will change!I will!

Damon:Elena!Elena!(He shakes Elena,until she wakes up)

Elena:Da..Damon!You are real!Oh My God! The fire!Kol,You,Stefan,Jer...

Damon:Calm down it was just a dream.

Elena:Thank you

Damon:From what?For waking you up from a bad dream?

Elena:Not just for this for everything

Damon:It's a minute!Why aren't you acting bitchy?

Elena:Damon,(places her hands on his cheeks),I'm back!

Damon:No,you are lying.

Elena:I'm not!I love you!

Damon:Yes,you are lying.I told you the story about Lexi and now you are doing the same thing.

Elena is ready to fess up the truth;that she is lying when Silas attacks Damon with an injection full of an unknown falls in the ground.

Silas:Change of plans dear.

Elena:Nooooooooooooo!

Silas takes the cure and is ready to leave when someone pushes him to the turns and sees is next to Damon holding his hand trying to wake him is humanity is back.

Qetsiyah:Hello Silas!Miss me?Cause it's been a long time and I've missed you.

Silas:Go away you bitch!I thought you were gone for good but I was wrong.

Qetsiyah grabs the cure from Silas and then he is still crying and she shouts:Damon,come back to me I love you!I...I can't lose you.

Qetsiyah:You love him don't you?The only way to save him is by giving him the it.(She gives Elena the cure that easily)

Elena opens the bottle and feeds Damon with it as Qetsiyah leaves.

New Orleans

Klaus and Hayley are now at the opens the door and before Hayley goes out ,he locks the door.

Hayley:What the hell are you doing?Let me out of here.

Klaus:I'm afraid I can't to do I said I've got someone important to meet and you are not invited love.

Hayley:But you said you were going to help me find informations about my parents.

Klaus:Well,I changed my sit here and do not move ok?I won't hurt you but you must sit here.

Klaus leaves Hayley with a big smile on his it starts is thinking only about what would he say to her once he sees is looking for her around the is decides to go again to the parking is raining heavily right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline has just it,she thinks,it's raining cats and dogs out there.I should get a are lots of them in the parking lot .She goes outside .She finds a taxi outside the main door.

Caroline:Thank God!I don't know what I would do without you take this please?

Taxi driver:Of course.

A strong wind takes Caroline's scarf away.

Caroline:Wait (compels him)

Taxi driver:Ok...Okay

Caroline starts stooped and catched it.

Caroline:Damn it it's wet!She puts it in her bag.

She turns around and she sees both share a moment looking at each they start walking closer to each they come close,he strokes her face and then she kisses kiss is sun starts coming up again and hides the ugly tear appart for a moment just to smile at each they kiss once again a voice is heard calling Klaus.

Hayley:Klaus!I've been waiting but now I'm and hello miss "So special to reveal her name".

Klaus:Hayley,I told you that if you stayed back I would help once again you didn't listen to you have to face the consequences.

Klaus vamp-speeds and bites screams.

Klaus:Enjoy your last day go Caroline.

Caroline follows Klaus and they leave together as Hayley is at the ground screaming.

Damon is lying in his starts openning her see Elena right by his side waiting for him to wake up.

Elena:Damon!(Puts his head between her hands)How do you feel?Are you okay?I thought for one second that I wasn't gonna see you openning your eyes again(starts crying)I'm so sorry about everything,I didn't meant to hurt you.

Damon puts his finger in front of Elena's lips.

Damon:It'okay.I forgive you.I understand what you did and why you did it.

Elena smiles a little bit

Elena:How you feel?Are you still a...vampire?

Damon:I don't know.I feel better but I don't are you talking about.

Elena:Remember when Silas attacked you with an injection full of an unknown liquid?It was came and Silas drop the cure and adviced me to give you the would be the only thing that could save you.I was waiting for 3 days and now you are back with is the only thing that matters to me right now.(Kisses him softly)

Damon:Touch my wrist and tell me what you 's the only way for us to find out if I'm human or a focus.

Elena touches his looks looks back at Damon.

Damon:So human.

Elena:It's ?The sire bond doesn't exist anymore,you are human and I still feel the same way about you.I still love being human is the only problem which in fact is I suggest for us to be happy for one day withought you turning back to a 'on don't look me like that,I promise you,by tomorrow you will be a vampire once 's a beautiful day you know.

Damon:I'm saying that we should go for a walk .(He and Elena leave the room together happy)


End file.
